syphonfilterfandomcom-20200213-history
Aljir Prison Break-In
Aljir Prison Break-In is the fifteenth mission in Syphon Filter 2 and the seventh level the player takes control of Lian Xing. It takes place in Aljir Prison and is a stealth-based mission. In this level, the player must stop Uri Gregorov's execution by shutting down the prison's power. The player must also rescue two prisoners being abused by their wardens. Plot Mission Briefing Siberia, Russian Republic: Aljir Prison 09/12 23:00 Operative: Lian Xing It's been revealed that the man you thought was Gregorov was actually an impostor who was trying to find Phagan's missing data files. The real Gregorov is being held in secret at Aljir, a secluded gulag in Siberia used for housing political prisoners, mostly women. Only Gregorov knows the locations of the final data discs. Gregorov has been scheduled for execution tonight in one hour. You will break into the prison, shut down the power before the execution, and escape with Gregorov in tow. Note: most of the inmates at Aljir are political prisoners. Help them if you can, but remain focused on the mission. Storyline At dawn following his capture, Imposter Gregorov is seen on a chair, being interrogated by Vladimir Nedobryi and three other SVR agents at the SVR headquarters in the Kremlin. In the next room, Gabriel Logan, Lian Xing and Teresa Lipan are discussing Mara Aramov. Vladimir Nedobryi shows up and reveals that the real Uri Gregorov is being held at Point 36, also known as Aljir Prison, which is well known to Teresa. Aljir Prison is a woman’s gulag in Siberia where the wives of political dissidents are being held. It was supposedly shut down by Nikita Khruschev in 1954 as part of the de-Stalinization program but has since been secretly reinstated (seemingly outside the main Russian government control). This prison, designed to make political prisoners disappear, shows that Glasnost has its limits. Lian herself was held at Aljir Prison eight years ago after being captured at Afghanistan while she was a Chinese intelligence agent, before the Agency recruited her. Vladimir Nedobryi then informs them that Gregorov has been investigating the International Arms Consortium, which controls the Agency and sought to control the SVR as well. He explains that Gregorov, being the head of SVR, played along with their plans, selling arms to the Sadinistas and the Contras, and refueling the war between Iran and Iraq. In both of these situations, he states that “the SVR didn’t care,” to which Gabe responds “let the West destroy itself.” Vladimir Nedobryi agrees to this and further states that the Syphon Filter virus changed everything. He also mentions that Gregorov discovered that Chinese general Shi-Hao intends to purchase the virus. General Shi-Hao is the leader of the Chinese province of Heilongjiang, which has been disputed between China and Russia for over 400 years. If Shi-Hao obtains the virus, war will break out between China and Russia, which is why Gregorov sought to prevent this from happening by finding the Pharcom Data (of the Syphon Filter virus) in the Pharcom Warehouses in Kazakhstan. Vladimir Nedobryi also reveals that although Gregorov managed to locate some of the data files (the rest were obtained by Gabe Logan), he kept this data hidden and hence the Imposter Gregorov was not able to find this set of data and hand it over to Mara Aramov, who apparently held the real Gregorov in custody at Aljir Prison. Vladimir Nedobryi then tells them that they do not have much time to free Gregorov because his execution has already been scheduled the next day at midnight. Lian then insists that she will go in and free Gregorov herself. Despite Gabe’s protests, believing that Lian might not be strong enough to do the operation due to her being infected by the Syphon Filter virus, he eventually complies because Lian believes that it’s her life at stake if she doesn’t get the other half of the Pharcom data and that her people might die if Shi-Hao obtains phase two of the Syphon Filter virus, and also because Lian actually has been in Aljir Prison and therefore knows the layout of the prison. That night, outside the prison, Lian (in her scuba gear) swims in a river and then goes through the prison’s sewerage system. She eventually ends up in the shower area, where the prisoners (all of whom were women) were just ordered to finish their showers and go to their prison cells. Once the prisoners were gone, Lian radios Gabe that she is in and that she is on her way to the power room to shut down the prison’s power. Gabe responds that the rendezvous point is clear. Moments later, just outside the shower area, Lian overhears a conversation between two wardens discussing about a man’s execution (Mischa, one of the guards, jokingly believes that the man is probably a woman that looks like a man). She sneaks past them and ends up in a scene where a female warden beats up a prisoner. Using her taser, she covertly incapacitates the two male guards nearby who are watching the scene (one of whom is named Pavil). When the female warden goes to check on Pavil and see why he’s unconscious, she herself gets incapacitated. Lian then tells the ailing prisoner to stay there and that everything is going to be alright. She then heads towards the prison’s cell block, where several guards are guarding and patrolling. Some of the prisoners in their cells were sobbing and begging for water. Sometime before Lian arrived the area, one of the guards, Dmitri, fell on a broken ledge (at Block 5), which prompted the guards to get some mechanics to repair it. They also requested to keep someone posted at Block 5 and the guards to not fall on the broken ledge like Dmitri did. Lian sneaks past these posted guards by hanging and shimmying along the broken ledge. Once outside the prison cell block area, she then encounters another scene where a prisoner is running from a female warden and eventually gets beaten up by her. A male guard goes to watch the scene, believing it to be entertaining. Lian then incapacitates the guard and the female warden to rescue the prisoner. With this done, Lian then heads towards the security checkpoint area (which used to be the prison’s laundry area) with cameras and regular patrols. Katya, a female warden, is the only personnel posted in this area which means the cameras are in rotation. When the cameras are turned off, Lian makes her move and successfully sneaks past the patrols and incapacitates Katya. There, she discovers that Gregorov’s execution has been rescheduled earlier than expected and is already being taken towards the execution chamber. With only just over a minute before the execution, Lian redoubles her efforts and makes haste towards the power room, which is not too far away from the security checkpoint. Lian shuts off the prison’s power just in time to halt the execution. This prompts Mara Aramov, who was there to oversee the execution (and most likely the one who rescheduled the execution), to order the guards to go and investigate the power room. However, shutting down the power also caused several cell blocks’ security grid to deactivate before it could switch to the prison’s emergency power. This allowed the prisoners to escape their cells, causing a violent prison riot. Walkthrough This is a timed mission and with there being 59 minutes on the clock it looks like it's gonna be long. Head out of the showers and go right and you'll hear some people talking of the execution so when they finish conversing then go right. Don't worry about them spotting you since they have their backs turned. Now head up the hallway and when you can make a right into the hall do so and follow the hallway around until you hear a girl screaming sort of. Another objective is added and you can see some people to the left of you around the next hall. Equip the taser and zap the guy standing there and now you'll see a woman prisoner being whipped or hit by a woman Warden. Don't zap her yet that time will come. Go back into the hall you just came from and go back to the hall where the 2 people near the showers were talking. When you get to that hall take a right and go up this hall and another Warden which is male is standing right next to the prisoner being abused. Zap him next and then take cover behind the wall sticking out. Wait for the woman Warden to come after Pavil and then zap her when she goes by and you'll have saved the prisoner from unnecessary abuse. The prisoner coughs and Lian says everything gonna be allright. Turn around now and start heading down the hallway. When you see a doorway to the left wait for a moment when you're right in front and to the left wall of it for the warden to come nearby. When he does zap him. Enter the prison section now and when you hear a woman begging for water stop and wait for the warden to dissappear. Go up one area and when you can enter a prison doorway to the right crouch and so so. Equip your crossbow now and shoot the farthest warden on the left, making sure you don't get any headshots or it's mission over. Now stay crouched and go up to the next doorway on the right and stop in front of it and another warden comes out so make sure taser is equipped and zap him. Now follow the hall around and some wardens are having a conversation. Wait for them to stop speaking and get into a standing position so they are no longer walking around. Look ahead and to the left and see the open section? Well get into the crouch position and walk to the next area to the right for cover. Now walk staying crouched to this big open ledge. While holding x walk to the ledge and Lian will automatically grab the side of the floor here. Now shimmy left right on past the wardens, Now that's sneaky if I ever saw it. As soon as you can go no further on the ledge pull up and you're homefree of that section and can enter the hallway straight ahead. Go up a small ways up the hall and a warden is ahead and a second later another woman warden with a prisoner enters the hall just ahead and another objective is added. Now I warn you DON'T go up the right hallway here or you'll fail the mission and have to restart this whole deal from the last checkpoint! Now just go straight up the hall keeping some decent distance from the male warden. Get behind him when he stops and zap him. Now do the same to the female warden and you're objective is complete and you found another checkpoint. Now remember where I said not to go earlier? Well turn around now and go this way and a small cut-scene with 2 guards speaking will ensue. Wait for them to go down the hall and then get on the elevator and use triangle to activate it and go down. Walk straight up to the wall on the right and as soon as you hear the elevator rising get over to where there is now a gap in the floor and grab the ledge to hide. Wait for the Warden to patrol that area and he'll radio ahead that all is quiet and then walk away. Now get back up and get in the crouch position. Crouch/walk right back to the right wall and the 2 wardens will be in the middle of the room and no longer walk around. You can now walk past them with the crouch position into the next hallway where they just were. As soon as you see a hallway going right you'll also see a warden standing there so zap him. Go back up the main hall after zapping the last warden and at the end of the hall you'll get another checkpoint and another cut-scene with Lian speaking with Gabe via radio transmission. Okay what you need to watch for is what most camcorders have when they are recording the red light. Wait for the warden to go through the gate but hide behind the wall and DON'T zap him! When he goes by you watch the cameras light and when it's not lit red hug the right wall and hide behind the wall sticking out right by the gate and then wait. Another Warden will come in through this section and open the gate which means it's time for you to sneak through but make sure you're crouched. Get in behind the security desk and zap the woman here and a cut-scene will ensue and Gregorov is being taken to the chamber right away. Now you have only 1 minute and 30 to help Gregorov. Now hit the right switch and wait for the warden to the right to come running in and zap him when he gets in the room. Enter the hall now and go up to the next doorway on the right and another warden is walking around so wait for him to turn his back and crouch/walk behind him and zap him to get by. Go through the hallway and take a right into another hallway where just ahead is yet another warden so hug the right wall and hide behind the wall sticking out and wait for him to walk near you and zap him. That is the final warden to zap so run like mad into the room on the right and Lian finally reaches the power room just in the nick of time and the level ends PHEW!!! Watch the cut-scene and save if you like. Parameters * Avoid detection. * Do not kill any prisoners. Weapons * Hand Taser * Crossbow * .45 Characters * Lian Xing (Player) * Aljir Prison guards (male, enemies) ** Mischa ** Pavil ** Dmitri (mentioned) ** Gregori * Aljir Prison wardens (female, enemies) ** Katya * Prisoners (enemies, must not be killed) * Gabriel Logan (cutscene and voice) * Teresa Lipan (cutscene) * Vladimir Nedobryi (cutscene) * Mara Aramov (cutscene) * Uri Gregorov (cutscene) * Imposter Gregorov (cutscene) * Three SVR interrogators (cutscene) * Thomas Markinson (cutscene, mentioned) Unlockable * Aljir Prison map - Complete the level without using the crossbow Trivia * If the player decides to incapacitate the first prison guard, Mischa at the beginning of the level, the female warden will wonder if Mischa is drunk and tells him that he "could have passed the bottle" (sharing a drink together); otherwise, if the guard is not incapacitated, they will discuss Gregorov's execution. * Although killing the prisoners will result in mission failure, they can still be incapacitated with the Hand Taser or Crossbow, so long as the player does not shoot the prisoner in the head with the latter. Category:Syphon Filter 2 Missions